warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Guide
200px |author = Victoria HolmesRevealed on the browse inside on HarperCollins' website |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back inside flap |jacket designer=Megan StittRevealed on the back inside flap |publish date = 5 November 2013 (US)Revealed on Amazon.com 30 November 2013 (UK)Revealed on Amazon.co.uk |editions=Hardcover, E-book |isbn= ISBN 9780062245335 |preceded = Unknown |followed = Unknown }} Warriors: The Ultimate Guide''Revealed on Amazon.com is the sixth book in the Field Guide arc. The Bookjacket The Blurb ''Step inside the Warriors world with the ultimate guide to the cats and Clans. *''Profiles on more than seventy-five of the most important warrior cats.'' *''An insider look at each of the Clans.'' *''Never-before-seen stories about how Bramblestar and Tigerstar received their nine lives.'' And more! Dedication Dedicated to the following Clanmates who have proved themselves to be the ULTIMATE Warriors Fans: Cameron Dresdner, Kelly Freer, Dailey Jackson, Ellie Lang-Ree, Cassidy Stoler, Danielle Truxhall, Audra Young. The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary Following the format of Cats of the Clans, this book features most of the cats mentioned there, alongside many new ones. All of them feature updated biographies, and some of them have even undergone changes in their artwork. The book contains an introduction to each Clan, and additionally it describes how Brambleclaw and Tigerclaw got their nine lives. Cats Described :The cats mentioned below are as follows: :ThunderClan: ::Bluestar; Pinestar; Goosefeather and Featherwhisker; Firestar; Spottedleaf; Graystripe and Millie; Sandstorm; Brightheart and Cloudtail; Yellowfang; Cinderpelt; Leafpool; Squirrelflight; Brambleclaw; Ashfur; Lionblaze; Hollyleaf; Jayfeather; Cinderheart; Dovewing; Ivypool; Briarlight. :ShadowClan: ::Raggedstar; Sagewhisker; Runningnose and Littlecloud; Brokenstar; Nightstar; Tigerstar; Blackstar; Russetfur; Boulder; Tawnypelt; Flametail. :WindClan: ::Tallstar; Onestar; Mudclaw; Crowfeather; Nightcloud and Breezepelt; Heathertail. :RiverClan: ::Crookedstar; Mapleshade; Silverstream; Leopardstar; Oakheart; Mistystar and Stonefur; Feathertail; Hawkfrost; Mothwing and Willowshine. :SkyClan: ::Cloudstar and Skywatcher; Leafstar; Echosong; Sharpclaw. :Tribe of Rushing Water: ::Teller of the Pointed Stones; Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur; Crag Where Eagles Nest. :The Early Settlers: ::Half Moon, also known as Stoneteller; Gray Wing; Clear Sky; Jagged Peak; Thunder; Storm and Turtle Tail; Tall Shadow; Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots; Wind Runner; Gorse Fur; River Ripple; Moth Flight. :Animals Outside the Clans: ::Ravenpaw and Barley; Princess and Smudge; Scourge and Bone; Sol; Rock; Fallen Leaves; Midnight. Trivia *Vicky has stated on her Facebook that this book follows the "template" of Cats of the Clans, but contains updated summaries and histories for the characters mentioned, and also features new characters not shown in the previous book. Vicky has also said that this book is not a repackaged version of previous field guides, and contains all new material, save for some reused artwork.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky has also stated on her Facebook that Tigerstar's nine lives will be explained in this book.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky has also said that Bramblestar's nine lives ceremony will appear in this book as a short story.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *In a recent chat on the Official Warriors and Seekers Message Boards with an editor of the series, it was revealed that we will find out what happened to Ravenpaw and Barley.Revealed on Official Warriors and Seekers Message Boards See Also *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:Field Guide Arc